A Simple Gesture
by Red Phoenix Star
Summary: *YES!!! MY DEBUT FIC!* Joey has deep feelings for Mai, but how will he express them when he goes to visit her? Please Read & Review!!!


:::jumps around like a madwoman::: YEAH!!!! My VERY FIRST FANFIC **EVER**!!! I'M **SO** HAPPYYY!!!!!

:::calms down; clears throat:::*ahem* Ok, I'm better now…

It should be noted that I have quite a few fanfictions in the works. Most of them are multiparts, and are taking a considerable amount of my time.

However, after much thought and consideration, I've decided that I'm a **little** too anxious to get something posted on the Internet. So, as a little treat to myself (and hopefully to all reading this now) I am going to post this simple, one-parter fic. It's a short one, but if the response is good, I'll post a sequel to it. (I already have the storyline planned out! ^_^). Kay? Cool ^_^.

This is a Joey/Mai fic (They're so cute together!) Just so you know, I know very little of the Battle City episodes, but any input on them is appreciated for future fanfics. This takes place, say, two weeks after Yuugi and Co. save the world.

Before I forget, the usual Disclaimers apply. I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'.

Okay, on with the show!

*******

****

A Simple Gesture

By B-chan

********

Taking a deep breath, Joey Wheeler looked in the mirror for what had to be the thousandth time. Still the same; long mop of hair the color of freshly hewn straw (which looked almost as neat), eyes a deep, mahogany brown; light skin with the hint of a tan. A lean build that seemed to be enhanced by his long frame, yet somewhat concealed by his broad shoulders and the leaf green jacket he wore. His casual appearance might have put off some of the opposite gender were it not for the playful glitter in his eyes and bright, friendly grin he often wore. Many girls' best described him as being very cute.

However, that bright grin was nothing but a tense smile, while the only thing glittering in his eyes right now was fear.

Heck, he was petrified! He had been over this a million times. Had gone over it in his head; what he should say or do. How he should approach the situation….how to approach **her**.

Joey sighed heavily. "Man, what is **wrong** with me?!" he asked himself. More shouted, really. He had been asking that question for ages. "I'm just gonna return a _handkerchief, _for Pete's sake! Maybe talk with her for a bit. It's no big **deal**!" That, he knew, was an outright lie; it was a **very** big deal. At least to him. He was going to visit Mai Valentine.

Mai. The very thought of her sent shivers down Joey's spine; whether delightful or nervous, he couldn't tell. All he was certain of was that he was **very** tense about seeing the golden-haired female Duelist.

He wasn't sure why he had kept that simple little kerchief. It had been used to enfold the 'Glory Of The King's Hand' card that allowed Joey to participate in the finals during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. After she'd lost to Yuugi, Mai didn't need it anymore. Seeing as how that other Duelist Bandit Keith (if you really want to him a _real_ Duelist; he'd cheated by hiding cards under his wristband) had stolen his entry card, the young woman had kindly given Joey hers. Thanks to her generosity, as well as Yuugi's; his promise to help his beloved sister Serenity was kept, and her sight was saved.

He remembered; right after he'd beaten the dishonest Duelist, he pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and stared at it, smiling as he thought of Mai and her thoughtful gesture of friendship. He carried it with him for the rest of the Tournament, then when they returned home, he'd tucked it away in a drawer. He'd take it out every now and then; picking it up and stare at it for a while, a slight grin on his face. Sometimes bringing it up to his nose and inhaling the faint traces of her sweet perfume.

Running a slightly trembling hand through the long bangs that covered his forehead and nearly half his face, Joey tried to equilibrate himself. Groaning in exasperation, he fell heavily back onto his bed with a thud; the springs clanging noisily as his body hit. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. "Ah, man," he groaned silently, staring at the ceiling as if it had all the answers. "Why am I acting this way?! Why am such an **idiot **when she's around?"

Deep down, he knew; the answer being abundantly clear. Though he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it to himself. 

Yet with each passing day, it was getting harder to ignore the feelings that rushed inside him; great whitecaps breaking on the shore, washing over his body and soul. It was near impossible to not notice the way his heart would roar like thunder in his chest and vibrate in his ears; how his breathing would stop suddenly, then start again so he would be almost gasping for air. Always when she was around. The thought of her, the very mention of her name; always he felt like he'd been swept up in a great Tsunami and pulled beneath the waves of the vast ocean.

It was hell, to put it mildly. For the longest time, he hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on. He had no idea what he was feeling. It was all so foreign to him, these emotions. He didn't know how to express it all; it was so strange and confusing. Should he be happy? Angry? Sad? He really didn't know what. All he knew was that he wanted to feel **something**. ANYTHING that might make some sort of sense.

Closing his eyes, Joey tried to will himself to relax. He felt his breathing slow and his muscles became less tense. It was a short while before he felt 'somewhat' normal. 

As he opened his eyes, his gaze drifted to the small, white object sitting on his dresser. The kerchief lay neatly folded; a silent reminder of the tall, golden woman drifting through his mind. He stared at it for a few minutes, as if trying to gather strength.

Sure enough, he felt his certainty grow. Something warm entered his soul and he knew what he had to do. 'That's it.' He decided resolutely. 'I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go talk to Mai. I'll bring it back to her and….and I'll…..I'll figure it out when I get there.' Somewhat centered with himself now, he pushed himself up off his rumpled bed. Stopping in front of his mirror, he made himself as neat as possible. Picking up a comb, he ran it through his mussed hair in an effort to make it as well groomed as he could. After breaking a few teeth on the small comb, he threw it down in defeat and simply ran his fingers through the long strands. Afterwhich he began brushing out his leaf green jacket; smoothing out any wrinkles and brushing off dust. As a final precaution, he brushed his teeth until they practically 'twinkled'. 

Taking one more look, he checked himself over. Not **too** bad, he thought. Not **great**, but not bad. Satisfied, he picked up the small kerchief and tucked it carefully into his pocket. Another deep breath and he was out the door, ready to face Mai Valentine.

He hoped.

*******

It took nearly two hours by bus to get to the part of the city where she lived and another twenty minutes walking just to reach her neighborhood. During his 'crusade', he'd tried to think of what exactly he was going to say to her when he got there. Needless to say, he got quite a few odd stares from people on the street and at the bus stops; wondering just who he was talking to. Before he knew it, he was standing just outside the gated cement wall. It was hard to believe, but he'd actually made it to Mai's house.

Joey took the time to look at the relatively large house before him as he readied himself. He stared up at the upper windows and couldn't help but wonder which one was hers. The whole trip here, he couldn't help but wonder; what would she say when he showed up, unannounced; on her doorstep? What if she got mad? What if she wasn't alone? What if her parents were home? How would he explain himself? What would they think if they opened the door to find a scruffy-looking teenage boy on their frontstep who wanted to see their daughter? Worse; what if she wasn't even home? He'd have come all this way…for nothing.

Joey shook his head, trying to rid any doubts or hesitations from his mind. 'Stay cool, Joe. You've come **this** far. No turnin' back, now.'

It was a while before Joey realized he'd been out there for about ten minutes just standing there looking, staring at a large house, in what seemed like a nice neighborhood, and giving the impression of being some sort of weirdo. He quickly decided that if he was going to do something he'd better do it now. One of the neighbors might notice. "And I don't know how I'd explain it to Yuug or the others if they saw me on the Six o` clock news after being picked up by the Cops for being a peepin' Tom." With a nervous chuckle, he walked through the gate and headed for the door.

******

Mai sighed at the sound of the doorbell. "Alright, I'm coming!" she yelled, getting up from her comfortable position on the couch as she tossed down her magazine. She had been looking forward to spending the afternoon just kicking back and relaxing; something she hadn't been able to do for quite some time. What with Dueling and Millennium Items and that wacko Yami Malik trying to destroy the world, she'd been too busy to actually spend some time getting some much needed R&R. She was certain that her other friends were taking some time away from Duel Monsters (for a _little_ while at least) and taking this time to enjoy life. 'Well, **maybe** not Yuugi or Kaiba.' She thought with a grin. 'You couldn't _drag_ them away from Duel Monsters no matter what!'

After the second ring, Mai started to get a little irritated. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted. Reaching the front, she unlocked and opened the door; all the while muttering, "Jeez, can't a girl get even a little…" she stopped when she saw who was standing on the other side. She blinked in surprise.

Joey Wheeler stood there, looking somewhat embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Mai, a little surprised and flustered herself; tried to comprehend just what he was doing here. He lived a fair distance from here. On the other side of town, in fact! What could have been important enough that he had to take three or four bus trips to get here and not have called?

While Mai was taking the time to figure this out, she also noticed that he looked a little…different. Closer scrutiny revealed that he had cleaned himself up before coming here. Granted, his hair looked as tousled as always, yet there were signs that he'd combed it. ' Joey actually _combed_ his hair?!' she thought, slightly amazed. 'What could have motivated him to do that? Though I have say, he looks pretty good. Still,' she mused on as she looked him over, ' I kinda _like_ his hair that way. It suits him.' She smiled inside, surprised at herself for **thinking** like that about this young man.

As Mai's thoughts on Joey's appearance (at her house and how he looked) processed into her mind, the boy on the frontstep took his time drinking in the sight of the young woman before him. An oversized, shortened lavender Tee fell around her frame, exposing the smooth skin of her shoulders and her soft middle. Denim shorts hugged her snugly at her round hips showing the creamy expanse of her long, curvy legs. Rays of sunlight glinted off her long waves of shimmering golden hair, her pale skin brightened by afternoon light. Without make-up masking her stunning face, she was literally glowing. Her bright amethyst eyes looked like glittering stars and the subtle, yet distinct scent of her perfume drifted through the warm air. Joey could feel himself melting inside as his heart pounded like a snare drum. She looked so beautiful standing there; like a Goddess. Even in the casual garments she wore. He felt himself being enveloped by her very presence, and had the desperate urge to pull her into a fierce embrace and never let her go. 

Mai noticed the look on Joey's face. His deep brown eyes had lost that uncomfortable appearance, and had grown amazingly warm and soft. A strange, yet happy smile spread across his face and the young woman suddenly felt something stir inside her; something she can't ever recall feeling before in her entire life. Whatever it was, it made her feel both excited and scared. It was only then that she looked into his eyes, and Mai felt herself sinking deep into that kind, warm gaze. Joey returned her stare, willing drowning into those sparkling violet spheres. Neither was exactly sure what was going on, but they both knew that, whatever it was, neither wanted it to end.

After an eternity of silence, (which was really only about two minutes. Time sure flies when you're falling in love ^_^) a far off sound brought the two back to reality. Joey shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Mai blinked, then took a deep breath. What just happened? 

Joey tried to say something; anything to clear up the now uneasy silence that had draped over them. "Uhh…" he croaked, unable to say anything else. He couldn't seem to get his vocal cords working. Mai, for her part; was now rubbing her arms as if she were cold, despite the warm day. She had pulled herself from the infinite warmth of Joey's dark eyes and was trying to regain her composer. She finally cleared her throat.

"Joseph, wa…what a surprise," Mai managed to blurt out. This was too much. She tried again, and was a little more successful in staying cool. "I can't believe you came all this way to see me." 'There, that wasn't so bad', she mentally told herself.

It was only then that Joey found his voice. Feeling unsure again, he stuck his hand behind his head and gave a nervous laugh. "Ahhahahah, yeah! I…guess…guess I did, didn't I?" He managed to give her his trademark, goofy grin. "Boy, I sure surprised you, huh?" 

Relieved to see him acting more like his usual, somewhat dense self; Mai gave him a bright smile. Seeing that gorgeous smile made Joey start to go numb again, and he decided he'd better say what he needed to before he lost it again. He cleared his throat. "So, I hope I wasn't buggin' ya or anything."

The young woman shook her head. "No, I was just reading. You weren't bothering me, really." Mai scrutinized him for a second. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Joseph but, don't you live on the **other** side of town?" She watched his eyes go wide, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Uh, yeah!" he exclaimed, as if just realizing that fact himself. "I do, don't I?" Another uncomfortable laugh escaped. "Well, um…I was umm…." 

"Isn't it a two hour bus ride from your house to here?" Mai asked in a slightly amazed voice. She waited for a response. She watched as the boy in front of her blink, then give a small, naive grin. "Uhhhh, yeah?" 

"You came all this way, just…just to see **me**?" asked in an amazed, soft voice. She watched him again, and saw him nod slowly. 

While Mai tried to process the reasoning behind his visit, silence fell between them again. This gave Joey time to think about what to say.

'Better get this over with, Wheeler. She knows you want somthin'. Don't chicken out now.' Taking a deep breath, he began to recite the words he'd been rehearsing for days.

"Uh, Mai?" he started, trying to get the ball rolling. She looked at him expectantly. He began again. "Um, I uh…well…." He stuttered, suddenly forgetting what to say next. 'Ah, man, I **knew** I shoulda written 'em down!' Nearly panicked, he began to fumble for the words. Meanwhile, Mai was getting impatient and irritated again.

'What **is** it, Joey? What was so important that you had to talk to me in person?' Sure enough, her infamous temper rose to the surface. Violet eyes flashing, she took two steps towards the struggling Joey and grabbed him by his jacket. Nose to nose with him, Mai Valentine glared at him, fury etched all over her elegant features. The teenage boy could only gape at her, wide-eyed in fear. Then she exploded.

"For **G*D'S** **SAKES**, Joey Wheeler!!! You spend more than two hours on a bus, walk all the way here, knock on my door and pull me out of my **first** relaxing afternoon in **AGES**, just so you can **STAND** there and **STUTTER** like an **IDIOT**?!?!" Birds fled from nearby trees as Mai's infuriated voice rang out over the street, and Joey had to wonder whether or not this was all such a good idea. Tightening her grip on him, Mai demanded, in a _slightly_ lower tone. "You come **ALL** the way from the other side of this city to **WASTE MY TIME**? Just **WHAT** was **SO** important that you **had** to go to all this trouble, Joseph Wheeler? HUH? **TELL ME**!" She waited for his reply.

Joey was reaching into his jacket pocket, praying that once she saw what he came to give her, she'd understand. (Maybe even let him _live_!) He pulled out what he needed.

Mai could only stare at the small bundle that sat in Joey's outstretched hand. As she looked closer, however, she recognized the familiar lace-trimmed cloth. She turned back to the helpless boy in her clutches. 

Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "You go to all this trouble, just so you can return a _handkerchief_?!" He knew, by her incredulous voice, that she wanted an explanation. He shook his head. "There's more," he gasped out hoarsely. He held it up to her, as close to her face as he could reach.

Still not quite understanding what this was all about; Mai released Joey and took the small kerchief. Something was wrapped inside. As Joey rubbed his sore neck and shoulders, Mai pulled back the soft cotton folds.

The young woman could only stare with amazement at the tiny bouquet of Violets that had been nestled in her kerchief. After staring at the small flowers for a long time, Mai looked up to see Joey standing right before her, his dark brown eyes almost pleading.

She fixed her gaze on him, not sure what he was trying to say. Opening her mouth, she managed to only stammer a few words. "J- Joey? Wha…what is…why?" She was surprised by a slight chuckle. 

"**Now** look who's stuttering," he teased lightly. Seeing she was still confused, Joey smiled gently and stepped towards her, closing the distance between them. He looked deep into her bright amethyst eyes, then cupped his hands around hers. "It's just my way of saying, 'Thanks'."

Mai looked down, surprised by the hectic blush that had spread over her face. Of course, the fact that he was holding her hands made it difficult to get her red face under control. When she felt her face cool somewhat, she chanced a look at him. 

"That's it?" she asked in a soft voice. "That's what you came all the way here for?"

It was Joey's turn to blush. "Ah, well, there's that…and.." He looked down, just as she had done. It was like he was gathering strength to say something else. What else did he want to say?

Mai's answer came. Head still slightly bowed so she couldn't see his eyes; he began, in an even quieter, more nervous voice than before. "I..uh…I…was..kinda hopin' that….well…you know…that…well see…I don't have much cash on me, but….well…I've been thinkin'…that……maybe..if ya really **want** to, I could….ahhh….maybe…make you dinner sometime?" he nearly whispered his last few words, and his face was the color of a ripe tomato.

Mai's eyes nearly popped out of her head with shock and her heart raced. 'Did..did he just **ask me out**? On a **DATE**?!' She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Joey Wheeler had just asked **her** to go **out with him**! 

Looking back down into her hands, Mai stared at the tiny flowers that he had brought her. He went to all this trouble; came all this way, just so he could thank her for helping him when he needed it most. The flowers, while not the long-stem roses she would expect from a guy; were actually the loveliest blossoms she'd ever received. Such a simple, caring gesture. Yet it was without a doubt; the sweetest gesture she'd ever received from a guy. (_Hell, from anyone!_) Her lips curved into a soft smile as she gazed at the spray of Violets resting in her palm. She couldn't help but wonder; did Joey really care about her **that** much?

Realizing she was taking too long to answer, Mai looked at him. He didn't look this anxious in his Duel with Yami Malik! Her smile brightened and her eyes glittered. This sweet, thoughtful, funny, charming, incredibly** cute **guy had offered to make her dinner. How could she refuse such a gracious offer?

When he didn't get a response, Joey began to fear the worst. Daring a glance, he looked right into her face. He was surprised to see a slow smile dawning on her lips. Waiting with baited breath, Joey watched as she gives him a beautiful smile and says; in a soft, yet playful voice, "Just so you know, I like my chicken baked **without** the skin!"

Blinking in confusion, it took a moment before her odd reply made it way through Joey's tense and confused mind. When he realized she had accepted, he felt his heart give a loud **ker-thump**.

Mai watched as Joey's eyes shone bright with elation, and she could **swear** he wanted jump around like a madman. Instead, he merely gave a nervous, happy chuckle. "R-really?" he croaked. 

The female Duelist rolled her eyes, yet she kept smiling. "Of **course**, you dummy!" lightly punching his shoulder.

"Uh, of course! Yeah!" he laughed happily. He couldn't believe it! She said yes! Mai Valentine was actually going to have dinner with **him**. "Wow, terrific!" 

Mai smirked as she flipped back her long strands of spun-gold; a sight that made Joey's knees turn to water as they shook. "Well, you came all this way and went to all this trouble!" She flashed him a grin. "How can a girl refuse such a generous offer?"

Joey firmly shook his head, his eyes taking a serious look for the first time. "It's **never** any trouble for me, Mai." He stated sincerely as he looked into her eyes. "Not when it comes to **you**."

He said that with such sincerity and tenderness that Mai could only return his gaze. For a long time, neither of them spoke. All they could do was gaze deep into each other's eyes for what seemed to be the longest time. It was Joey who broke the spell.

"Uh, well…" he tried, doing his best on how to close this. "I…really gotta….get home, ya know. I mean, I promised Serenity I'd show her around the mall later, and I…better get goin' now…" he smiled slightly.

Mai felt a sense of disappointment. She had hoped he would stay longer. Still, he **did** make a promise to his sister, and she'd feel bad if he broke it because of her. "Oh, all right." She smiled at him. "So, you'll call me with the details?" He nodded. "Yeah. I'll just…check what I need and everything. See what I need before I go to the store." His grin never once left his face as he slowly pulled away. As Mai turned to go back inside, she heard Joey call out to her. She turned back to face him.

Joey had paused in the middle of the flagstone path, and had a thoughtful look on his face. Looking back up at Mai, he strode back to her. Once again face to face, he placed his hands on her smooth shoulders; savoring the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. 

The young woman was slightly confused by Joey's sudden hesitation. She was about to ask him what else he wanted when she saw that his face was getting closer to hers. Unmoving, Mai could only watch wide-eyed as Joey leaned over, and slowly brushed his lips over her smooth cheek.

His eyes were the softest she'd ever seen them to be as he pulled away; a bright glow covering his face. "Bye" he whispered, smiling at how much more beautiful she looked with her now rose-hued features. Joey quickly turned around and headed out the gate. The tap of his feet on the pavement faded into the distance, and he was gone.

Still surprised by such a bold move on Joey's part, Mai reached up to touch her burning cheek. She automatically glanced down once more at the gift of tiny flowers. It was the simplest, yet most sincere gift she'd ever received from anyone. 'He said that it's never any trouble when it comes to me,' she thought somewhat hazily. 'When was the last time a guy told you something like **that**, Mai Valentine? And **meant** it?' Her smile never faltering and gently clutching the tiny blossoms close to her, Mai turned into her house and closed the door with a click.

While just down the street, Joey Wheeler headed home; the rays of the fiery sun and the light in his heart making him glow more brilliantly than any star in the heavens. With a joyous, singing soul; he practically danced all the way home.

Had there been anyone around to witness it, one would've sworn he was walking on air.

*****

****

The End (For now, anyway! ^_^)

*****

:::slumps back tiredly in chair; stares at screen in amazement::: Unbelievable. I **actually** finished a **FANFIC!** My first fanfiction; **complete**!

:::gives tired, happy smile::: I'm so proud of myself! I'd be a **lot** happier if it weren't 1:40 a.m.! Whew!

If you are reading this part, then know…..**I LOVE YOU!!!! **I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I put a lot of effort into it.

Anyway, please Read and Review. Tell me what ya think. If you think I could improve just let me know.

Ja Ne!

The **CRAZY** and **BEAUTIFUL**, (not to mention **very** tired!)

B-chan


End file.
